


Hollow

by Malikishtarismywaifu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon: Hunter X Hunter (2011), Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Gon Freecs, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Kurapika - Freeform, Kurta Clan - Freeform, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Kuruta Clan, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), family pain, ho2 many tags can i add please read this, im not sorry, kurapika and pairo, kurapika clan, kurapika kurta - Freeform, maybe spoilers?? This isnt canon tho, pairo - Freeform, phantom troupe, phantoum troupe - Freeform, scarlet eyes, someone dies lol, the spider hunter x hunter, this is all angst, this is why we cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malikishtarismywaifu/pseuds/Malikishtarismywaifu
Summary: There he sat with hollow eyes, and a hollow smile to match.
Relationships: Kurapika/Pairo (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 3





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This spent too long in my drafts just take it  
> Tips in comments are appreciated!

The door slammed against its frame, causing the windows to tremble, and the footsteps that followed caused them to shatter. Anger filled the space together with bright red eyes, they walked hand in hand. 

He threw his suitcase without a care of where it'd land, hand immediately colliding with the wall beside him. He was barely aware of the sting nor the trickle of blood, how nicely it contrasted against his pale and sickly skin. A red sea had washed over his head, drowning any coherent thoughts, his sense of stability choking, trying to resurface.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Not a single lead thus far- the auction did nothing to aid him! He wasted so much time, so much precious time- if he hadn't answered that call with Leorio. If he hadn't stopped to greet Gon and Killua. If only he'd just been a little more careful-

"You're bleeding, Pika." Kurapika's head turned at the mockingly sweet tone in which the intruder spoke, and his head buzzed with familiarity once more. This happened each day, worsening the bags beneath his eyes until they were dark as night, pulling apart at the line between real and fake, dream and reality. 

Pairo's robe flowed around the counter, the ancient material seeming out of place in such a modest setting, he didnt belong here.

They both knew that. 

"Go." His voice sounded so stern, if only his hands weren't shaking, he would appear almost threatening, "I know you're not real. Go away." He chanted every night, but with each smile and fleeting memory thrown his way, he wasnt so convinced anymore. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed tight till they opened in a wild panic at the distant rustling of fabric. It sounded so real. He looked so real.

If it weren't for those two dark spots where his bright eyes should have laid, Kurapika would've believed he was, without a doubt.

Pairo's arms moved to open, an offer Kurapika had never given into. His body ached so badly for comfort, he had to bite down on his tongue till he tasted metal to stop himself from lunging forward. "Go away. You're not real. You're not fucking REAL-" his voice was shaking now, raising in pitch as he felt his head constrict. Pairo was dead. Pairo was dead. Pairo was buried six feet down because he hadn't stayed with him to keep him _safe_.

Pairo's skin was pink and flushed, arms wide and inviting, ever so relentless and stubborn. Kurapika raised his fist, ready to strike, _it wasn't the real pairo after all_ , but then his vision flashed and Pairo's eyes were crinkled with joy and his dimples showed, and Kurapika's hand halted. 

"Oh, Pika. " That voice sounded so wrong, he felt bile rise up in his throat. Was this what was left of Pairo? A corrupted ghost of what he once was? Was this all Kurapika could keep of him? 

"I'm a bad reminder of the past, arent I?" A twisted chuckle escaped his lips, and Kurapika's face fell, "Does it hurt you to see me, knowing you left me? Knowing I'm your greatest regret?" 

He knew, he _knew_ Pairo wouldn't say anything like that, and yet- "If only you'd stayed, Pika. Maybe we'd be making our way through paradise together." He succumbed to every word that left those sinful lips, believing them without second thought. 

He was so tired. So tired. They both knew that.

Pairo smiled, that smile meant bad news, even back then it'd meant he was thinking of some reckless plan- "But oh, maybe we still can." 

"Come here, Pika." Oh so tired, he followed with only a moment's hesitation. That voice wasnt mocking. That voice was Pairo's. He knew. He knew now. This was Pairo, of course it was.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick for you." Kurapika's body tensed with alarm, what did that mean?- but he was far too late.

He didnt scream or thrash as his eyes were taken away, he had no reason to, he simply laid still, holding onto Pairo as tightly as he could. This seemed a fitting death, didnt it? He deserved it, he deserved it, and for the first time in years a weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt guilt no more, he was served what he deserved. 

Blood trickling down, contrasting against pale and sickly skin oh so nicely. Pairo never let go, even as his old friend's arms went limp and his breathing stilled, he never let go.

_"I'm sorry, Kurapika."_


End file.
